


There Was A Hole In The World

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Kinda, M/M, Misha's not what he seems, There's smut, kinda fantasy?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha wanders in search for somewhere he can call home, never finding it. Until he meets Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was A Hole In The World

Misha sat on the bridge where the railings started curling up and the concrete was starting to crumble away with little splashes of red or blue where old graffiti was fading. He picked at a semi-loose rock and watched the cars and semi trucks passing by, not noticing the quick glances back he earned from them. Eventually, he'd get up and try to flag down someone and leave this town behind. Like all the other places he's been. It might be wanderlust. It might just be him unsure of where he could possibly fit in, with his strange quirks and stranger appearance. He didn't really know or even cared to know. He was pretty okay with his life. Staying in a place for a year or less, doing odd jobs. 

It was kinda cold. The sky was gray and it sprinkled once in a while and the wind was cold when it decided to lazily blow. But it was spring and he supposed it was allowed to be miserable for a while still.

And Misha was Russian. Cold didn't really bother him all that much. He reached around himself and pulled out a wrapped sandwich the sweet diner lady made for him and forced him to take. He ate it slowly, savoring the richness of the peanut butter and the clear tartness of what could only be homemade jelly. This was probably all he was going to get to eat for at least a couple days, but he was used to that by now. 

He looked out over the river underneath him and watched it for a while, something about water always called to him. Left his body humming with energy and wanting to feel the cool salt of it on his lips always. Let himself breath it in and send his soul into the air so his body could sink to the bottom and let the crustaceans and fish strip him of his flesh. Let his bones scatter themselves across the ocean and disintegrate so when a fish takes a breath through it's gills or a human inhales seawater, it's him they're breathing. 

It's a strange longing. He tore his gaze from the gray, swirling water and took a breath. He wasn't quite ready to die yet.  
Misha dug his shoe into the sandy gravel from the cement and dragged it across, leaving behind a little shallow channel. He didn't even really hear the cars anymore. He could feel his heartbeat and the water churning under the bridge. He took another breath. 

Misha hadn't even been looking up when a car pulled over in front of his perch on the bridge. He jumped slightly when he heard the car door slam shut and watched as a man approached him. 

“You look like you belong in a Mission.” he drawled, cocking a hip. Misha raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe I just enjoy walking.” Misha said quietly, watching the other in curiosity. The man quirked a pretty smile. 'Cause those lips couldn't be called anything else other then pretty. 

“Where are you headed?” He was probably going to offer a ride, Misha noted. 

“Nowhere in particular.” Misha answered, making sure to remember not to stare at those green eyes for too long. Or his lips. Or any part of this man. 

“I'm Jensen,” the man offered, putting out a hand. Misha hesitated before grasping and shaking it. 

“Misha.” he smiled slightly. Jensen held his gaze for a few seconds more then appropriate and then dropped his hand and gaze, seeming embarrassed. 

“Do you want a ride somewhere, Misha?” he asked after a while. While meaning after Jensen was finished awkwardly shuffling around and avoiding Misha's sharp gaze. As if it burned him. 

“I think I could manage without one, but yes. It would be nice.” And Jensen smiled and Misha thought it could light up a fucking Christmas tree. His instincts told him that this was probably a bad idea, but the rest of him was decidedly very okay with this. 

Jensen had an Impala. Not just an Impala, but a 67 Impala. Gunmetal gray or some shit like that. But gorgeous. Misha wasn't usually one to know cars, but the last place he worked was run by a man very enthusiastic about this particular car. Misha isn't sure how many pictures he was forced to look at. 

But Jensen lit up when Misha commented on it and that smile and light in his eyes was worth listening to him ramble about the car. So very worth it. 

Misha wasn't sure where Jensen was driving them. They talked about bullshit and kept Misha's mind occupied, but he couldn't help feeling worried that maybe this was a bad idea. 

“...But yeah, you really should meet Jared. He's quirky like you are.' Jensen grinned, nudging Misha playfully. Misha smiled and pushed back. It felt so easy. Misha felt like he was possibly developing a crush and that sure as hell was a bad idea. He wasn't completely sure why and he didn't have any good solid reasons other then his constant wandering, but his gut told him to stay distant or it'll get messy. 

It was just too bad Misha was very good at getting messy. 

 

Jensen wasn't sure what prompted him to pick up a complete stranger off the side of the bridge. But Misha seemed so familiar and new and fresh and the same time and that was exactly what Jensen had needed. Jensen wanted to get to know Misha, so he drove off of the highway and found one of his favorite dirt roads to go down. And they talked. And it was like finding his best friend from elementary school and hitting it off thirty years later. Jensen felt they had chemistry and god didn't that sound cheesy. But he wasn't completely smitten to admit that maybe he thought about Misha being his soul mate. He was only 23, after all. He still wanted to work his way through enough women to find out what his tastes are. Maybe even a few men. Seeing as he couldn't stop staring at Misha's big blue eyes or those stupid lips. Or his hair that sticks up in just the right way to make Jensen wonder if Misha just had been thoroughly fucked. And fuck if that didn't bring up some fantastic images in Jensen's head and make his face turn a bit pink. 

“Are you okay?” Misha was watching him and Jensen's heart sped up. God, he felt like a nervous teenager. He coughed.

“Yeah, fine. Totally fine.” he lied, fidgeting. Misha's eyes were boring into him, he could fucking feel them. 

“Are you sure?” Misha's voice dropped lower and almost sounded like a growl and Jensen would be lying if he said it didn't make his cock throb. He had to turn the wheel sharply so they didn't run into the passing car. Jensen dared himself to look and he stopped breathing because Misha was looking at him with such hunger, he was pretty sure time just fucking stopped. 

But then Misha dropped his gaze and looked like a little kid who just got his favorite toy taken away. Jensen swallowed and looked back to the road. That was a way too innocent look for a man older then Jensen himself. 

“Are you going to tell me where we're going?” Misha asked after a while. Jensen jolted, blinking. 

“Oh. Uh. Nowhere really. Just this cool place I found a couple years ago. Thought maybe you'd want to see it before leaving. It's worth seeing.” Jensen looked over at him and Misha nodded once. Jensen wondered if Misha realized Jensen knew he was leaving. 

Misha didn't say anything, but Jensen wasn't obliged to change that.

When they arrived, Jensen got out first, but he stayed by his car just so he could watch Misha for a while. It felt like he was watching a wild animal that wandered into his yard instead, maybe a deer. Misha stepped carefully, examining his new surroundings. He blinked and froze when a small yellow butterfly landed delicately on his nose. Misha seemed almost inhuman the way he stood so still, not even wavering slightly. But he was a moving energy force as soon as the bug fluttered off again. Jensen felt so awed. 

 

Misha didn't really know what he expected. Jensen had taken him to a meadow, of all places. Sure, it was gorgeous with pines and maple and a few other trees Misha didn't remember the name of. But it was a meadow. He supposed Jensen hadn't really been anywhere else, so this probably was the prettiest thing he's seen here. It made Misha a little sad for him. 

And then that tiny insect landed on him and Misha stared at it and realized why here. He felt it now. 

“It's beautiful.” he said later, long after the butterfly had gone. Jensen nodded and it was then Misha noticed how Jensen was looking at him. And maybe he wasn't so unaware of himself that he didn't see how entranced Jensen was, but he wasn't going to let Jensen know he was on to him. He'd let Jensen believe he was still in control.  
Misha sat down and breathed, closing his eyes. The grass and the tiny flowers that littered the ground smelled so good. He imagined Jensen laying spread eagled on the grass, a stupid smile on his face as he just soaked it all in. Misha smiled at the thought. He imagined a young Jensen running with his friends, laughing as they chased each other around, maybe one tackling Jensen and the blonde getting the wind knocked out of him and then laughing when he got his breath back.  
“Found it when I was a teenager. Takin a girl out and went the wrong way. Ended up here. I don't regret it.” Jensen said from next to Misha. He must've came over.  
Misha could see Jensen holding her hand, grinning like a maniac when she wasn't looking, acting like a gentleman when she was. He could see them sitting together and Jensen touching her hand and her batting her eyelashes and then they kissed. A romantic way to lose your virginity, Misha supposed. 

“How'd you know I was a virgin?” Misha blinked, not realizing he said it out loud. Jensen was blushing. He was beautiful. 

“Guess.” Misha said automatically. He didn't really know himself. Jensen watched him, but nodded, not asking any more questions. 

“Snow Hill isn't really a big tourist attraction. Any reason why you're here?” Jensen did ask after a while. 

“Not really. I guess I just found myself here. I was working at the auto shop for about a year.” Misha replied, closing his eyes again. He saw Jensen coming out here to kiss a rugged brunette man and throwing his head back and screaming and Misha jerked, opening his eyes. The image was gone. He looked at Jensen, who was watching the sky. Misha felt a little dizzy. 

“Never saw you.” Jensen said, thinking. Misha closed his eyes again. Jensen spinning around in the grass, dancing to music only he heard, a smile on his face. His plaid shirt fanning out around him, he fell back, panting. 

“I see you.” Misha breathed, opening his eyes. He stared at the sky, wondering what Jensen saw there. Maybe it was just this place. 

Misha turned his head and Jensen was staring at him. Misha drifted his gaze down to Jensen's pretty mouth and thought about kissing him, but when he looked back up to his eyes, Misha hesitated. Maybe it wasn't time yet. It was a bad idea anyway. He pulled back so he couldn't feel Jensen's breath anymore and sighed. He felt cold.

 

Jensen stared at Misha. He'd been so close. So fucking close. To finally tasting those chapped lips. And Misha pulled away. Maybe Misha wasn't into him like he thought. I mean, yeah, he was staring at Jensen's fucking mouth like he wanted to devour it, but no, Jensen could be reading his signals wrong.

Jensen dropped his head back and sighed, closing his eyes. He wanted Misha to stay. He didn't think he would, but Jensen could try. 

“Will you stay a few more days?” Jensen held his breath. Misha looked at him. 

“Yes. For you, yes.” Misha said, brushing calloused fingers across Jensen's cheek before standing up. Jensen lay there, stunned. He had no idea what that was supposed to fucking mean if Misha didn't even want to kiss him, but it was a start, he supposed. 

 

\----

 

Misha was on the bridge again. He stood on the concrete, delicately stepping along it. Jensen watched from the sidewalk disapprovingly. 

“You're going to fall and kill yourself.” Jensen grumbled. Misha sent him a wide smile and continued on. It was a narrow strip of concrete, sometimes bisected by huge iron beams that Misha swung around like a fucking ballet dancer. He was mesmerizing, even if Jensen was worried the idiot was going to fall and drown in the river. Jensen shivered, trying to repress dark memories threatening to drag him back down. “I hate that river..” 

Misha paused and looked back at him. Jensen felt his heart rate pick up as Misha came back, on the sidewalk this time. Neither of them said anything, but Misha didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Jensen and just hold him. Jensen felt like that was something he's needed for a long time. 

 

Misha seemed to have this way of always knowing what Jensen needed or was feeling. Jensen always felt like he was floundering around when Misha was so composed and intuitive. But maybe it was just Misha. Misha sometimes felt like he was a wild teenager and other times it was like he'd lived a thousand or so years. 

Misha liked to wear dresses. In a completely unsexual way. He just liked to wear them. Misha came by Jensen's house in a white and green floral dress that came down to his knees and he was wearing the same expression he always had. Jensen wasn't sure if 'always' counted since Misha's only been coming up to the house for two days, but it felt like always. But Misha was wearing the dress. Baring his unshaved legs and muscular runner's calves. 

“What is that?” Jensen asked, eying the dress. Misha blinked. 

“A dress.” He stated blandly, looking down. “We're not going hiking today, are we?” 

Jensen was going to question the dress more, but he decided he shouldn't be surprised. “No. No hiking today.” 

“Good. I'd have to go change.” he said cheerfully as they walked down Jensen's driveway. “What are we doing?” 

“You'll see.” Jensen said, smiling slightly. Misha got in the car and leaned back as Jensen started driving. They drove onto a back road and Misha watched the scenery.  
“I thought you said we weren’t hiking.” Misha frowned, looking up at the mountain. 

“We aren't. Not really anyway.” Jensen took a road that cut very close to the bottom of a cliff and veered into woods. 

“You aren't taking me out into the middle of the woods to kill me, right?” Misha asked, smirking. Jensen snorted. 

“Oh no, much worse. I plan to ravage what's left of your innocence.” Misha laughed and gave him a look. 

“What makes you so sure I had any to begin with?” Misha asked, looking at him sideways. Jensen paused and studied Misha's face. He didn't seem like he was completely joking. Jensen cursed when they hit the side of the road, veering the car back into the middle. Misha was distracting. 

They arrived at a log cabin and Misha quirked a smile. “So this is where you planned on debauching me.” Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, absolutely just strip out of that dress.” Jensen drawled, shoving Misha into the cabin. Misha stumbled, laughing. And then he got that gleam in his eye that Jensen has gotten to know. And he stripped out of his dress. Like a fucking pornstar. Jensen stared and drank the sight in, all that lean runners muscle and smooth tan skin. Not fake tan orange, but real been-outside-all-day tan and scars and callouses and fuck Jensen felt like if he opened his mouth, he might drool. 

“It's rude to stare.” Misha said, adjusting his black boxer-briefs. Jensen swallowed. 

“Totally wasn't staring, dude.” And Misha just gave him that knowing smile. 

“Thought I saw a pond or something out back. I wasn't wrong, was I?” Misha asked, challenging. Jensen wouldn't be him if he didn't meet it. 

Swimming didn't last long, seeing as It was only about 65 degrees out and still pretty cloudy. But Misha stole Jensen's pants and Jensen chased him around and then tackled him finally, only then realizing that fuck they were naked. But Jensen didn't let it faze him, wrestling Misha for his damned pants back. He tried not to think of the fact he was pretty sure he could feel Misha's dick half-hard against his thigh as they moved, but it didn't really work and when he finally got his pants back, Jensen was sporting a pretty impressive erection. And he was still on top of Misha. And he could feel Misha's dick. 

“Uh.” Jensen said, blushing. Misha grinned at him mischievously.

“I'm not sure this counts as debauchery.” He said and Jensen groaned and dropped his head on Misha's chest. 

“Fucking asshole.” he grumbled, shoving off of him. Misha grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Jensen froze. 

“Now that would be debauchery.” he breathed in Jensen's ear before rolling them, laughing. Except now Misha was on the top and Jensen was faced with one of his biggest kinks. Misha had Jensen's hands up above his head and was straddling him. Their cocks were way too close to be friendly and Jensen was having a hard time keeping it together. 

“I don't.. Misha.. this isn't a good idea.” Jensen said, his voice rough with lust. Misha stopped moving and watched him. 

“No. It isn't. But it just so happens, I'm not entitled to care about what's a good or bad idea.” He said before leaning down to kiss him. 

“Oh god my eyes!” a new voice made Misha jump and he got off Jensen. It was a huge man and Misha wondered if he should feel intimidated. Jensen huffed out a sigh.  
“Chill out, Jared. It's not like you haven't seen a guy's ass before.” He grumbled, pulling on his pants. Misha tugged on his underwear, eying the newcomer. So this was Jared. 

“Yes well, I had been counting on this being a not-someplace-to-bring-Jensen's-fuck-of-the-week zone.” Jared huffed. Jensen rolled his eyes and punched his friend playfully. 

“I wouldn't bring a random girl here, Jared. It's not like I planned on..” he blushed. Misha watched. Jared's face broke into a devious smile. 

“Ohhh I see. Congratulations for joining the rest of us with actual emotions.” he slapped Jensen on the back and Misha tilted his head. 

“Jared, please.” Jensen whined. “At least not in front of my new friend.” 

“Oh I'm sure you're friends. Very good friends.” Jared said, waggling his eyebrows. Jensen closed his eyes and whined. Misha laughed and Jared grinned at him. “Aw Jenny. Look, he hasn't been scared away.”

“Shut up and go away, you monstrous freak.” Jensen grumbled, shoving him. Jared hugged him, laughing. 

“I love you too!” 

 

Misha smiled. They were like brothers. He liked the easy way they were around each other. The banter between them seemed well practiced. 

Later, all three of them were in the cabin drinking some beers, talking about nothing in particular. Mostly it was Jared and Jensen talking or it was Jared asking ridiculous questions from Misha like, 'Do you make enough to support my Jenny?', making Jensen whimper and cover his face in embarrassment. It was nice.  
Jared was the first to pass out after grumbling something about taking care of his 'Jenny' and Jensen sighed in relief. 

“I love him to death, but that was bad.” he huffed. Misha laughed. 

“I thought it was insightful.” Jensen gave him an expression of mock horror. 

“Oh god, believe nothing he told you. Nothing Jared says is the truth.” 

“I'm sure.” Misha smiled, edging closer. Jensen fell silent, suddenly very aware of how the atmosphere changed. He could see in vivid detail how fucking blue Misha's eyes were and oh fuck those lips. Ridiculous plush, pink lips. And Misha was crowding against him and Jensen let him, wanting so badly for this to go further. 

“Hey, no screwin you guys,” Jared said, breaking the moment. Jensen felt like crying. Misha blushed and backed off and Jensen caught his arm as if to tell him to stay. Misha looked up and gave him a small smile and Jensen let go of his arm. 

Jared fell back to sleep fairly quickly and Jensen sighed when he started snoring. “We should get him to bed.” 

“I suppose we should follow his lead and do the same.” Misha echoed Jensen's sigh, standing up. 

“Yeah..” Jensen felt a bit disappointed that he wasn't getting any tonight, but he could wait. “I'll get his legs.” 

They struggled to heft the giant mass that was Jared and ended up half-dragging him to the bedroom, where he actually woke up and crawled onto the bed to curl around a pillow. Jensen laughed and sensed Misha was too close again so he turned around. He'd been right. Misha stood there staring at him. Jensen felt his throat clench and he swayed dangerously to the side, reaching up to hold onto Misha. He heard the other man sigh and he let Misha lead him to wherever the hell he wanted. Jensen hit his bed and lay there for a minute before moving up to flop onto his pillows. He wondered if Misha would sleep next to him.

His question was answered as a warm body pressed up behind him, a strong arm circling his waist. Jensen closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth. This he could get used to. He fell asleep to the brush of soft lips on his neck. 

 

When Jensen woke, Misha was gone. He sighed and lay in bed a while before getting up and wandering into the main room. Jared was sitting at the table nursing a hangover with water and some sort of soup. 

“Have you seen Misha?” Jensen asked, sitting beside him. Jared blinked up at him, squinting. 

“It's too bright.. I think he left.” he said before setting his head on the table and groaning. Jensen frowned and rubbed his back. 

“Do you want some toast?” 

“Yeah.” 

 

Misha was leaving. He'd packed up his things and he was going to see Jensen one more time before he left, maybe apologize and collect Jensen's phone number. He didn't think he could not keep in contact with him. Jensen had entwined himself with Misha and It'd be tearing the Russian apart if he tried to cut off Jensen. 

But he couldn't stay. He wanted to take Jensen with him, but he knew Jensen's home was here. But Misha didn't have a home, didn't necessarily want one, even though the time he spent here was the best days of his life. 

Misha kicked a rock into the river, frowning. Maybe he shouldn't see Jensen. It'd make things harder on both of them. He sighed and walked further along the bank. And he didn't really want to see the hurt in Jensen's face. Misha started back towards the bridge. He should just leave, let Jensen be angry and forget about him. He climbed up the rockier hillside and hefted himself onto the bridge, sitting down in the place he sat when he first came here. He should just go. 

“Were you just going to leave without saying anything?” Misha flinched and looked up. Jensen. Misha felt guilty and looked away.

“I was still deciding.” he answered truthfully. Jensen frowned. 

“Can I try to change your mind?” He asked, sounding heartbreakingly hopeful. Misha closed his eyes. This was probably a bad idea. Misha was already having issues keeping his hands off Jensen. But Misha never claimed to be wise. 

“Yeah.” he said, smiling up at him. Jensen's face lit up and fuck, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't worth it.

 

They were kissing. Finally. Misha had pushed Jensen into a wall and kissed him before any fucking distraction averted it again. And it was amazing. Jensen was amazing. He kissed back and opened his mouth when prompted and played with Misha's tongue when it bumped up against his own. Misha's head was spinning and he slid his hands down Jensen, just to feel that strong body, and it felt so good. They were perfect and this was perfect and yeah, maybe there was a few instances of bumping noses and hitting a ticklish spot, but that's what made it better. And Misha would never get tired of Jensen's laugh. 

They made it to Jensen's bed and they pulled their clothes off frantically, trying hard not to separate. Misha rolled on top of Jensen and pushed his thighs apart, nuzzling into Jensen's throat. 

“Lube?” Jensen gasped out, running his hands up Misha's back when the other man bit a sensitive spot. Misha paused his ministrations and dug in his pocket to pull out a tube and grin wolfishly at Jensen. He climbed back onto him and kissed Jensen, sliding teasing fingers up the insides of his thighs. 

Jensen gasped when Misha's wet finger brushed his entrance, arching up. Misha took it slow, rubbing over the hole with gentle circles, and Jensen relaxed enough for Misha to push in shallowly. Jensen whined and squirmed. Misha rubbed the skin just inside lightly and Jensen let out a breathy sigh. He pushed in further and stopped when Jensen clenched. 

“You have to relax, Jen. It's me. You're okay.” He soothed, adding a bit more lube. The other man relaxed and Misha worked him open carefully, keeping him busy with soft kisses on his belly and thighs. Finally, Jensen was ready and panting, his fingers clenching in the sheets. Misha breached him slowly, the tight heat surrounding him almost unbearably pleasurable. Jensen's mouth was in a permanent open position, panting or whining as he squirmed for more. Once Misha was fully seated, he took a minute to collect himself so he wouldn't come already. Jensen was perfect. 

He rocked in once, gently, and Jensen shuddered, gasping. “Yes, just like that.” So Misha did it again, pleasure shooting down his belly. Jensen curled his leg up around Misha's waist and Misha bucked, gasping. Jensen moaned and whined for more, so Misha gave it to him. It took a bit to establish a rhythm, but it didn't matter, they were both already close. Misha shuddered with each push into Jensen, his hands all over the other man as he moved. Jensen came first, throwing his head back and shuddering out a long moan, painting both their stomachs. Misha picked up his gait and came hard, white flashing behind his eyes, and then he saw Jensen from an aerial view, kissing a man, but Misha didn't feel jealousy. He saw the love in Jensen's eyes and the soft smile on the man's lips and he didn't feel angry when he watched them make love; and it was making love, the way they did it, the emotions in every kiss. And Jensen came the same way he did when he was with Misha, and Misha felt like he'd accomplished something. 

 

“What was his name?” Misha asked after a while, rubbing Jensen's back. Jensen mumbled something from his place on Misha's chest. “You were with someone you loved very deeply. What was his name?” Jensen looked up, but didn't question him. 

“Michael.” 

Misha hummed. Michael. 

 

It was two days later when Misha was hit in the head with a rock and collapsed, his vision tunneling in as he heard Jensen yelling. He was unconscious by the time his lover reached him. 

Misha was standing on cloud. Maybe not really standing, he didn't feel anything but moist air on his feet. He was speaking to someone. Maybe his boss or just a superior. They were arguing. Misha raised his hand and blue-violet vapors swirled around his fingers. There was yelling and then he was plummeting down fast, almost unconscious, and he felt stripped of something. Felt like his life force was shorn in half. 

And then Misha remembered. 

 

He woke up. Jensen was asleep on the chair next to his hospital bed. Misha flexed his hand, willing the vapors to appear, hoping so badly that they didn't take everything. A little flicker of purple made Misha relax. 

He looked up and there was the man he was speaking to in the flashback, just standing there at the end of his bed. 

“Dmitri.” the man said. Misha nodded. “Have you learned your lesson? Humans are not worth your time, brother. This one still loves someone else. You don't need him.” 

“Yes.” Misha said, looking over at Jensen. “He does love someone else. But humans can love more than one. I'd say I want to stay, but I don't feel at home here. He's my home. And with you, R.” 

R's eyes softened and he sighed. “Dmitri.. Come home. You don't belong as a mortal. You've already aged. We're gods, D.” 

“I refuse to choose between Jensen and my home. I'll come back when you agree to let me come see him.” R sighed. 

“Granted. But only one more time. He needs to forget you.” Misha frowned and watched Jensen sleep. “It's for the best.” 

“Alright. Go ahead before me. I'll be right there.” Mi-Dmitri said. He supposed he had to get used to his real name again. His brother left in a small shock of light and Dmitri blinked. He felt his power surging through him again. He took a long breath and kissed Jensen's forehead. “I'll come back.” He promised. 

Jensen woke up just as Dmitri was starting to glow, preparing to fly. He didn't say anything, just watched his Misha disappear in a flash of white-purple light. 

 

And there was a hole in the world until Misha came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see that coming?


End file.
